


Special Halloween epilogue to Looking Back

by olicityfan15



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my way of celebrating Halloween</p>
    </blockquote>





	Special Halloween epilogue to Looking Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is my way of celebrating Halloween

May 15, 2085: Thea, Carmella and Oliver's oldest daughter, Pixel Donna Moria or Pixel for short, were standing outside the old house. This became a custom two years ago. They watched as bedside lamps turned on, computer screens gave off an eerie glow and a figure walked carefully and sadly around the second floor bedroom. Pixel checked her watch, it was already 1am on the 16th. “Happy Birthday dad” she whispered as everything went dark and silent and the old house was again empty. The tears flowed fresh of the three women's cheeks and holding each other tightly walked away from the house that comes to life every year on the 15th of May and dies on the 16th of May just like the two people who lived here.  
Oliver and Felicity Queen  
Married May 16, 2007 at 1am  
Died May 16, 2083 at 1am


End file.
